


List

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Desperation, Embarrassment, Illusions, Implied Sexual Content, Insults, Interspecies, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Sarcasm, Slash, Spoilers, Swearing, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Loki was going to so many troubles to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	List

Corkoran snarled as he rubbed his cheek, ten minutes later and it still stung. Pine the bloody twat couldn’t even appreciate a nice check-up. Forgive him for wanting to make sure it hadn’t fallen off with how little Pine used it.

An emerald-gold shimmer before someone walked beside him. “That was one of the fastest embarrassments I’ve ever seen, congratulations, Lance.”

“Sod off, Loki.”

“You have to admit you were asking for it. I mean I’ve seen prostitutes that were drunk out of their minds be more subtle. Here I thought two years ago that my brother was the most desperate man I’d ever know. Well, considering that stunt I think you just passed Thor to the top of the list.”

Yes, because Loki was going to so many troubles to make him feel better. “I am not desperate, uff !” His back thudded into the wall of the cruise ship and Loki pinned him there, emerald eyes amused as they looked down. Everyone was taller than him, absolutely bloody fucking everyone but Danny.

Loki stroked his cheek and murmured, “Saying you’re not only makes you look more desperate.” Black hair fluttered as Loki’s lips stopped a centimeter from his. “Lucky for you that the substitute is better than the original.”

It wasn’t the cock he wanted but he’d still take it. Oh yes, he’d take it.


End file.
